A Bittersweet End
by Derangedpixie
Summary: When all seems perfect, and in an instant lives are shattered; it leaves the bitter dust behind affecting everyone involved in the process.
1. Chapter 1

If you people dont review then I will switch to a category that has readers who do review. I need reviews or else I wont know how to improve.

I felt as though I was racing the clock. Sweat dripped in rivulets down my forehead as I glanced around nervously. I was ready for the end. As I stood straight as a rod, I began to pace gripping my black locks while doing so. What if's flooded my brain soon throwing in a headache for the hell of it. Don't hold your breath.

There was a pessimistic side of me stomping on the miniscule positive side; it went on to viciously tearing through it with rapid succession. I stared out the glass wall before shifting my gaze to the crowd of people with tears in their swollen eyes, all huddled together attempting to ease the pain. I wouldn't accept the answer we were all given.

I refused to do so.

Even visual proof could not sway me from my stance on the position. I went into a locked imaginary world. My stone heart had cracked and became a pile of goo at the will of her hands. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything. Spinning the trails of the enchantment she weaved through my heart. I lived for the shock waves she sent through my veins.

My world faded into an image of a caramel skinned beauty on the beach, lounging in the sand, and basking in the sun. I watched a mirror image of myself, only with the green Mohawk I proudly displayed in my younger years. The image walked over to the young women not fully matured yet.

I watched the two interact and smiled a bit to myself at the irritation I caused. After the conversation escalated, I watched the scene I knew would fold out as she stomped away. I watched in pure and utter amusement as the young man grabbed her arm and received a nice face to face conversation with her lemonade.

More interactions between the two were displayed each gaining a different reaction from me. Each lighting the way for me, I watched as my younger self matured. and evolved with the help of her. In the beginning it was merely a child's game of cat and mouse. Both vying to win the challenge set before changing into something more.

Through the blood, the bad, and the good the two always came to a resolve on matters. Each one of them were polar ends that when combined created an electrifying pulse. His heart beat for the girl and the same went for her.

They fought many long arduous arguments, but after each altercation making up would be the best part. He distinctly recalled one time when they had gotten into an argument about the most frivolous thing ever.

A coupon.

Yells exuding irritation and anger filled the room. Slammed doors and the shattering of glass could be heard. Then the calm after the storm moments a door creaked open hesitantly, and a brunette head could be shown peeking through, then her coming out fully.

They stood for a second just staring with hints and shadows of regret shining in their eyes. In an instant she ran into his arms jumping latching on to him. He caught her swiftly, burying his nose into her silky strands, and inhaling deeply.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, then lower down her jaw, and on to her collar bone. Hooking her legs around his waist making it easier for him, she spoke almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

"Agreed love." Spoken just as softly by the male.

He began carrying her to their bedroom where he gently set her down onto the four-post king sized bed adorned with black silk sheets. The mattress indented when her full body weight was layed upon it.

Crawling in next to her, he held her close, and kissed her slow and languidly. It was the type of kiss that made it seem like you had all the time in the world. The one you cherish on lazy Sundays' wrapped in the comforts of your bed.

Sucking her bottom lip, he let it go with an audible pop, and encased his body around hers like that of a cocoon's. Nuzzling into each other they closed their eyes, listened to the others breathing, and inhaled their lover's scent which comprised of sandalwood and what could only be described as man. And for the female the scent of rain and exotic flowers.

The shutters closed on my fantasy world. Staring so blankly at the television I crumbled to a heap on the floor. The mighty had fallen and denial had left my presence.

Flight 984 went down along with her and my life.

AN:So when writing this I was exhausted yet again haha and I was deciding whether or not I should use it for this category or another for a different show. Review please I need criticism badly!

Review!


	2. To continue?

I messed up. Big time. This story was originally meant to be a one-shot... But being an idiot I forget to click complete. So do you guys want me to continue this?

Yes or No?

Leave a response on your review.


End file.
